Chase
by Cathalinaheart
Summary: Klaroweek. Day 1: The Beginning. Just my take on what Klaus thinks/feels during 3x11. One-Shot


**Happy Klaroweek everyone! :D**

**So I wrote this little something, because I wanted to participate in Klaroweek to celebrate our favourite ship. Because I still have to study for one last exam, I haven't managed to write something for everyday, only for today, for Day 5 (The ideal future) and on day 7 (AU) I will post the first chapter of my new story. I hope you are as excited as I am ;)**

**This story here is just a little insight to what I thought Klaus could have thought during 3x11.**

**BTW, I got nominated for June Author of the Month on Klaroline Magazine! Can you believe that? :)**

**Now, enjoy and maybe leave a review**

* * *

**Klaroweek. Day 1: The Beginning.**

**Chase**

Blood sharing was a powerful and intimate thing. Klaus knew that. Normally he would have just let some of his blood pour in a bottle or a glass. Instead he found himself sitting down next to the blonde and offering her his bear wrist.

She hesitated for a moment, then sank her fangs into his skin. Klaus had to use all the self-control he had to stop himself from moaning and letting his hybrid features emerge. He felt his blood running out of him directly into the blonde beauty's mouth. It was an exquisite feeling. He felt her grip on his arm growing stronger.

She had looked so weak earlier, but she still had had enough spirit to defy him. It was a pity, that she was bound to Tyler, she deserved more. He had already noticed how beautiful she was, he would have to be blind not to notice, but being so close to her, connected to her through his blood, he noticed a glow around her that attracted him.

"Happy birthday, Caroline" he mumbled.

A moment later her fangs retracted and she drifted off into a deep slumber. Werewolf venom took its toll.

He stood up slowly, careful not to wake her. When he reached to cover her with a blanket he stopped himself. God damnit, he was the Original hybrid, he didn't tuck people in. He shook his head and headed outside.

The cold air cleared his head and he realized that he must have felt some kind of instinctive trust to Caroline, because he had let her bit him. The thought was scaring and fascinating at the same time.

Back in his mansion he poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down in front of the fire place.

He had never felt connected to someone the way he had with Caroline. It had been a magnificent feeling. He thought about how he had used her today, to get back at Stefan and to test his sire bond with Tyler. He had to admit he was pleased with the result. The sire bond was just as strong as compulsion. Or the mud just didn't have enough spirit to fight it. Either way, his little experiment had been successful.

Though, he regretted he ruined her birthday. He really did love them. They proved that you have managed to fight and stay alive for another year. And sometimes people even showed you appreciation that you were still there with them. Though it had been some time since someone had genuinely congratulated him to his birthday, Klaus thought.

He had considered giving Caroline his blood as his "birthday present", but if he had to be honest, that didn't count, because technically he had told Tyler to bite her. He remembered the charm bracelet she had worn and how he had thought that she deserved more.

He went upstairs to his study and looked through a few boxes. He quickly found what he was looking for. A small silver bracelet that had been worn by a princess once. Klaus vaguely remembered that he had killed her. But the bracelet had caught his eye so he kept it, with the intention of giving it to Rebekah. He never got to do that though, because he had to dagger her the next day. She had been foolish and nearly exposed their location to Mikael's minions.

Before he could question his motives he put the bracelet in a dark blue box and put a white ribbon around it. He grapped a piece of paper and wrote "from Klaus" on it.

He flashed out of the mansion and to Caroline's house. He stopped in her front yard.

What the hell was he doing? She was just some random baby vampire. He shouldn't be giving her presents. On the other hand it would be funny to see how Tyler would react if Caroline would be wearing his bracelet instead of Tyler's.

Klaus had always been one to find amusement in destroying other people's relationships. And besides, Caroline could be a useful source of information, should he be able to gain her trust.

His actions had nothing to do with jealousy (because why should he be jealous of that mud Tyler) or attraction besides physical one (because love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not love we do not care)

He flashed through her window and put the box on her nightstand.

Looking at her peaceful sleeping form he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her and thought for a moment about messing with her dream. But he didn't. All in good while, he had done enough today.

The thrill of the chase was what he was looking forward to.

Though he wasn't able to give an honest answer yet to what he was chasing her for.


End file.
